watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess Quiz
' The Princess Quiz (#339)|next=yes|nextvideo= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 trailer (#340)}} The Princess Quiz was the eleventh episode in the channel's Woman Crush Wednesday series. It had the girls take a quiz based off various Disney movies. This video was uploaded on July 15th, 2015 and was the 339th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the Mariya explaining the game they are going to be playing, she explains that they're going to do a Disney themed quiz, much to the dismay of Andrea and Mackenzie. Mariya adds that if they get a question wrong, they have to put a warhead in their mouth, Mackenzie realizing that someone who is bad at Disney could potentially get a lot of warheads in their mouth. Mariya continues to explain the rules, Andrea being dismayed by the amount of rules and wants the rules to stop. Mariya says that the loser of the quiz will have to sing a Disney song with the amount of warheads they have in their mouth, Mackenzie jokingly volunteering to lose. They begin the quiz, Mariya suggesting that Andrea and Mackenzie do paper-scissors-rock to see who goes first. Andrea loses, commenting that she always loses in paper-scissors-rock as she never changes what she is going to pick next. Andrea is the first to go as Mariya asks her the first question, which is from Aladdin, to which Andrea is excited about. The question asks for the name of Jasmine's tiger, which Andrea stares blankly before guessing Diago, though she knows she is wrong. Mariya reveals the answer is Raja, the girls saying that they remember now that they've heard the name. Andrea places a warhead in her mouth as Mackenzie gets her first question, which is from Snow White and asks how many bite Snow White took from the poison apple. Andrea isn't happy at the question, saying that you don't need to see the movie to know the answer, Mackenzie correctly answering. Andrea's second question is from Mulan, which she is not keen on, the question asking for the name of the dragon that accompanied Mulan. An unhappy Andrea guesses Eddie Murphy, which Mackenzie thinks Andrea should get half credit for getting the voice actor. Andrea says that the questions are unfair as she gets all the hard ones, as Mariya reveals that the answer was Mushu. Mackenzie's second question asks for the year The Little Mermaid was theatrically released, Mackenzie immediately giving up, Mariya saying the answer was 1989. Mackenzie jokes that she could've guessed the 50's, as she puts her first warhead in her mouth. Andrea's third question is from Pocahontas, which asks what Pocahontas saw in her dream that made her believe a change was coming. Andrea isn't too happy, as Mackenzie comments that she might know the answer to the question. After a moment of silence, Andrea finally guesses John Smith, which Mariya says is wrong. She continues to guess before concluding that the movie wasn't historically accurate. Mariya reveals that the answer was a spinning arrow. Mackenzie's third question, from The Lion King, asks for where Mufasa and his family lived, Andrea is not happy due to the easiness of the question. However, Mackenzie doesn't seem to know the answer, surprising Andrea. Mackenzie begins listing out various answers, Andrea taking her guess as Africa, though Mariya reveals that the answer is Pride Rock. The fourth question for Andrea, from Snow White, asks who was the fairest one of all. Andrea correctly guessing Snow White. The fourth question for Mackenzie is from The Little Mermaid and asks for the names of Ursula's eels, Andrea commenting that the question is hard. Mackenzie takes a guess of Eenie and Meenie, Mariya revealing that the correct answer as Flotsam and Jetsam. Andrea's fifth question is from The Beauty and the Beast and asks for the name of the cup, Andrea blindly guessing Chip which Mariya says is correct, Andrea being surprised that she got it right. Mackenzie's fifth question is from Pocahontas and asks what two animals are always by Pocahontas's side. Mackenzie thinks about it before correctly guessing the hummingbird but can't get the second one, Andrea correctly guessing the raccoon. The sixth question for Andrea is from Dumbo and asks for Dumbo's real name, Andrea having no idea, saying she never saw the movie. Mariya reveals the answer as Jumbo Junior, which Andrea notes that Dumbo is a downgrade from Jumbo. The sixth question for Mackenzie is from Snow White and asks which of the seven dwarfs is always first in line. Mackenzie struggles to cope with the warheads as she tries to remember the dwarfs's names. After remembering the names, she deliberates her answer which Andrea is bored by, Mackenzie then guesses Doc which is correct. The seventh question for Andrea is from Bambi and asks for Bambi's first word, which Andrea isn't too happy about. Andrea guesses flower, Mariya saying that she was close and says that answer was bird, Andrea asking how she got close. Mackenzie's seventh questions is from The Aristocats and asks what is Thomas O'Malley's real name. Mackenzie tries to remember the name from a song from the movie, which helps as she correctly guesses the question as Abraham de Lacy. Mariya admits that she didn't think Mackenzie was going to get the question right, Mackenzie saying it was music related so she was on it. Andrea's eighth question is from Bambi, which Andrea is not too happy to get again, the question asks what type of animal is "Flower". Andrea thinks about it and takes multiple guesses before remembering that it was a skunk and getting the question correct. Mackenzie's eighth question is from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and asks what character says "I'm not in the book you know". Mackenzie says she has no idea and randomly guesses Jasper, Mariya revealing the answer as Gopher. Mariya announces the next round as the final round. Andrea gets her ninth question, from Sleeping Beauty, asking what gift Flora bestows on the princess. Andrea tries to remember the gifts, saying that the princess gets beauty, Mariya saying that she just got the answer. Mackenzie's ninth question is from Aladdin and asks how many years the Genie said he was trapped in the lamp. Mackenzie says she doesn't know, Andrea saying that it was in one of the songs, Mackenzie asking what song it was mentioned in. Mackenzie takes a wild guess of 10,000 years, which is correct, surprising Mackenzie. Andrea notes that they're still tied, so Mariya brings out a tie breaker question for both of them to answer. The tie breaker question is from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow and asks what Ichabod Crane's profession was. Andrea correctly guesses schoolmaster, and celebrates her victory, while Mackenzie has to sing a Disney song with all the warheads in her mouth. Andrea notes that at least Mackenzie is the one singing, while Mackenzie chooses to sing "A Whole New World". Mackenzie manages to sins the song well, while struggles at some of the parts, particularly coughing near the end of the song. The girls then close the video and announce Mariya as their Woman Crush Wednesday for the episode. External Links Category:Woman Crush Wednesday Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015